


You, Me and Prom?

by TooManyAaays



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High Schooler Korra, Movie Star Asami, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyAaays/pseuds/TooManyAaays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato has been having the worst year. Dad arrested and her movie career on hold, things are only looking to get worse. Until one technological blunder offers her a chance to give the spotlight to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance of Success-Zero Percent

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Hallmark channel this weekend and some movie had a internet Promposal for an actress and since I eat sleep breathe Korrasami I just had to.

_A List Celebrity Asami Sato Cracks After Father's Arrest!_

_Sato Heiress and Star of Upcoming Movie “Love Amongst the Dragons” Seen Leaving Rehab!_

 

Asami was tired of all the tabloid bullshit. Her publicist/personal assistant/best friend Opal Beifong was trailing behind her picking up the paper flung on the floor by the heiress. 

“Can you believe you this crap?! Rehab? Seriously? That isn't even me! This person looks nothing like me! They get a blurry picture of someone with a hoodie and sunglasses and paste any name they want on it! Can we sue them?”

Opal gave her oldest friend a tired sigh. “Unfortunately, no. Seriously just forget about them. Your fans are the ones supporting you through this. Media creeps loves this kind of stuff but I promise it'll burn out soon.” 

The actress was not amused and threw a glare over her shoulder. “Opal, my dad was arrested for supplying weapons to a terrorist group. I'm basically burned into the public eye for at least the next decade of my life.” Asami flopped face down on her couch and groaned loudly. 

If Asami were to sum up the last six months of her life it take four years. Hiroshi Sato won the award for worst father of the century. Trying to kill his daughter was the cherry on top of the shit sundae. Her entire career was on the line thanks to him. Luckily, she had iron clad contracts that prevented the studios from dropping her outright. Her lawyers were getting serious overtime lately. Asami was also a model of the community and no one who knew her truly believed she had anything to do with her father's crimes. She spent the last month trying to clear her head and get past this only to be thrown back into the shark tank. Opal, bless her heart, was there to glue the pieces of her life back together. She put Asami on her family's private beach resort with every amenity the free world had to offer. After returning she dropped Asami back into work mode.

“ Look, Asami,” Opal sat down next to her and started rubbing her shoulder, “you need to get back to scripts and get beyond this. No one truly believes you had anything to do with his crap. He tried to kill you! The tabloids only are eating this up because wits like something out of a movie.” 

This only prompted the actress to repeat her goan. “I know,” came her muffled response. She turned her head to look at Opal through a curtain of dark hair. “My entire life is like a bad movie! I give it 0% on Rotten Cabbages!” She threw an arm up for extra effect. 

“Madam, please contain yourself,” Opal deadpanned. “I'm giving you a project. I'm ordering you to do something... philanthropic!”

Asami huffed blowing hair away from her face. “Fine!” There wasn't anything wrong with what Opal suggested. The petite Beifong knew heri well enough after six years of friendship to know Asami always loved helping others. Something obviously inherited only from her mother. 

“Great!” A quick pat on the back and Opal hopped up and over to her desk, grabbing the actress’ laptop. “Now find something and help someone! I'll be back into three hours.” The Beifong plopped the laptop onto Asami’s butt. 

Giving one more petulant huff to the now empty room, Asami rolled over and popped open the computer. After a quick email check (well wishers and spam mostly) she blanked at the search engine homepage. What do I even look for? Come on Asami you've done your own stunts but this eludes you? Pathetic! 

Several more minutes of self and literally slammed her head on the keyboard.  
“What am I supposed to say? Help Asami Sato?!” A soft ding followed by an artificial voice responded to her seemingly rhetorical question. 

_“Here are the results for_ **“Help Asami Sato”**

Snapping her head up the confused actress scanned the results page. The first few links were more tabloid nonsense and falsehoods but some results were of videos. A thumbnail to one showed a girl around her age with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The video was titled “Help! My friend wants to go to Prom with a movie star!” 

“What's this now?” She muttered aloud. 

The video was seven minutes long and opened with a bulky green eyed teen. 

“Hey guys, Nuktuk here! Okay, so you all know my best friend, Avatar Korra? (A picture of a silently belching girl appears in a small corner box) Well this loveable idiot has one request this school year and it's not to get into her dream school. (makes like he's telling a secret and whispers) because she already did she's amazing like that! Anyway, (claps) so said lovable idiot and I and my adorkable brother were all talking about that special dance that happens at the end of high school. That one magical night you and your best friends of the last four years all go out on one last hurrah in you stretch jacuzzi limo and give a big middle finger your secondary educational (mental) institution!. Now since I'm only a junior I can’t go (sound effect: booing) I can only live vicariously through them and wait a WHOLE YEAR before my turn. Honestly so unfair! I need your help people!”

(Caption in neon lights reads: Code Red: Korra doesn't have a date!)  
“I asked her who she wanted to take and she said no one which is a LIE because she's hella popular. So I, like any good aspiring actor and drama kid, had to document the moment for prosperity. When pressed further she had this to say, 

(video cuts to Korra obviously taken on a cell phone camera)  
“Okay, Bolin I’ll do your little video! So, okay, if this was the world where people get their wildest fantasies granted I would take Asami Sato to prom. She’s honestly one of the most selfless people in the world. She gives so much of her time to volunteer efforts and charities. She rents out entire theaters so her fans can see free movies. She’s established charities to get girls interested in STEM classes. She awards so many scholarships to girls in failing schools so they can actually have a future. She does her own stunts on movies like hello? Amazon woman! She's the reason I want to take a gap year and help rebuilt the Earth Kingdom. I was so inspired! She's been through more than most people twice her age but she's not letting that stop her. She's my hero. 

(Bolin’s voice in from behind the camera)  
“Okay now you gotta get down on one knee and ask her to prom."

“Bolin I'm not marrying her!” replied the red faced teen.

“Korra you need to do this promposal the right way or she's gonna say no! Honestly, woman did you break your romantic bone?!”

“Bolin you are impossible.” Looking around Korra grabs a handful of wildflowers from the nearby tree. She cups them in her hands and faces the camera. 

“Asami Sato, will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?” Her demeanor fell back to the jovial teen. “There happy? It's not she's ever going to see this...”  
Bolin reappears on the screen: “There it was, the most romantic promposal of the century. Let's see if we can get this trending all the way up to Miss Sato herself!”

The video ends and Asami is silent. There were tears streaking her cheeks. She quickly wipes away shaking lightly and silently crying. This girl touched her heart in a way she hasn't felt in years. Not since her father got arrested maybe not even since her mother's death. Asami Sato has never been this affected by this a fan before. She's always appreciated their support in social media, especially this past half year. What was it about this blue eyed teen that hit her heart so hard?  
_I inspired her...This is why I need to get back. I need to show people that I’m not my father’s daughter. I’ve never really been it seems._

She grabs her phone and dials, “Opal, I’m going to Prom I need a new dress!” Opal stared at the phone from the other end.


	2. Best Supporting Actor-Bolin

Growing up with four brothers gives you the patience of a saint. Opal previously held such patience until a certain raven haired green eyed actress pulled her into the seventh boutique. 

“Asami, for the love of Raava how many stores are we going to?! You've exhausted the entire Upper Ring formal wear! You already have fifty dresses at home!” Throwing her arms in the air not remembering she was holding a dress.

Her pleas were completely ignored as the actress pulled another discarded dress off her body. She threw a glare at her friend and ripped the dress from her hands. Already kicking one leg into the dress and pulling it up. 

“Opal I can't wear something people have seen before! Now zip me up!” she turned around to face the mirror and give her exasperated best friend her back. 

Opal’s patience had completely frayed. As angrily as she could she stomped over and pulled up the zipper. Without even giving a second look she threw herself back into the husband chair. 

“You're getting this dress, woman! This is last one I will be here to see. You are officially on your own!” 

Asami studied her reflection in the three sixty mirrors. Turning her body and keeping her head straight, the heiress looked like an owl. Her eyes lit up and she gave a small jump and began clapping. 

“ Opal you're a genius! It's perfect! Now let's go get my hair and makeup ready!”

“The stupid prom isn't until tomorrow!” As she haphazardly threw her clothes back on she nearly tripped over her pants. 

“Practice makes perfect! Now be a dear and call Prince Wu and warn him we'll be at the salon in fifteen.” 

Her completely abused best friend was currently fantasizing about murdering a certain award winning actress. “You are literally the impossible woman,” grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialing. A quick one sided chat to the stylist’s assistant had Asami an appointment. 

_I can't believe I'm going to a real prom! This is way better than fake movie prom. I hope Korra likes this dress..._

Asami found herself more anxious as prom day came closer. Meeting a stranger has never been more exciting. Asami went full internet stalker on the high schooler’s social media accounts. Apparently “Avatar Korra” was quite the stunt woman. Her Vaatube page was filled with parkour runs, displays of physical strength including smashing cinder blocks, and a balancing act involving a child on top of each arm and her head. That video ended with a bald man (obviously the children's father) yelling at Korra about safety and grabbing the laughing toddler off her head. 

After a quick message to Bolin she near instantaneously was contacted over Skype:

“Oh. My. **RAAVA** I cannot believe you are calling me! Hello! I could just die but then you’d need a spirit board and I don't think those really work. Okay, WOW, hi, sorry, hi!” 

Asami laughed at the junior's endearing ramblings. “Hi, Bolin it's nice to meet you too! I wanted to say thank you for making that video. You're a really sweet friend.”  
The teen blushed and threw his arms dismissively. “Naaah, it's nothing I just love her so much. I really want her to be happy.” 

“Well it's true. And I love your pet ferret he's so cute! I'm guessing that's Pabu?” 

“Yes! Let me get him he loves talking to the ladies,” there's a bit of shuffling as Bolin reaches down to grab the ferret off the floor. Pabu scurries up Bolin’s chest and nests on his head. Asami waves at the little pet. “So tell me a little about Korra.”

“Well, we've been besties for five years. She's captain of the martial arts club, co-captain of the soccer team, she's won tons of medals for athleticism. Oh! She volunteers to coach the peewee leagues at the elementary school. Honestly I can go on forever you'll have to stop me! Seriously she's the best!”

“She sounds wonderful! I can't wait to meet her! I've never been to a real prom before. I didn't even know promposals were a thing.”

“Oh yeah! But listen..." Bolin recited the entire itinerary from pictures to after party. “Sounds great! My best friend, Opal set everything but we just need Korra’s address so we can officially meet.” 

“Done! I'll keep this on the low because Korra would not believe me if I told her this was happening. Hell, I still don't believe this is happening! Okay, rambling sorry! Seriously, thank you so much!”

“Bye, Bolin!”  
_____

Inside the most exclusive salon in Little Ba Sing Se was renowned stylist, Prince Wu. It was said he could turn a badgermole into a beauty queen in only an hour. Asami sat with her back to the mirror for the last hour but she was aiming for prom queen. She’d been washed, cut, dried and styled and she was getting anxious. Luckily, Wu was ready for his big reveal and spun she was spun around with a big “Ta da!”

“Wu, you're amazing! I love it!” He chose elegant side swept bangs with her voluminous locks gathered into a bun at the top of her neck. 

“Thank you, I am indeed the genius stylist. All praise necessary. Wu out!” Giving a sweeping bow, Wu made his dramatic exit. 

Asami laughed at the flamboyant gesture while taking out her satophone. She took a quick posed selfie with a finger to her lips. _Someone's getting a big surprise soon!_ and posted it to her Instagram. She sent a quick message to Bolin reminding him to have everything ready exactly according to schedule. She was immediately assured it was since Korra wasn’t the best at time management. Bolin, short of legally kidnapping a person, would have her ready timely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not think this was going to be longer but, yeah there's another chapter coming! I'll try to get it up by Thursday Thanks again for the kudos/comments!


	3. Mornings are Evil but Nights are Divine

It's a universal truth denied by many that mornings are evil. True believers know that sleeping in on an off day is one of the holiest days of the year. When that peace is disturbed by a musical tone the only suitable punishment for the accused is death. Death by torture. Fed to the polar bear dogs. A hand slowly crawled its way out of a twisted pile of bed sheets to silence the offending rectangle. A barely coherent greeting escaped the creature.

“...hello?!”

“ GOOOOOD MORNING AVATAR KORRA! It's a lovely seventy five degrees out sunshine is high so get your butt out of bed! I have your entire day planned and there is absolutely no room for debate. I'll be there in twenty so have yourself showered and fed.”

The phone had been dropped on the bed and a girl with messy brown hair was considering the best place to hide a body. 

“Bolin it's barely morning what is wrong with you?! Prom isn't until tonight I have no much time. In fact, I have enough time to murder you, hide your body, fake your runaway note and still get my hair done. All in time for prom!”

The junior was completely unfazed by any and all death threats from the athlete.  
“ Korra, it's almost noon and your hair appointment is at two so GET.UP.”

“Fine just be quiet! I'll be ready when you get here. I hope you've updated your will because Mako is about to be an only child again.” Giving an exaggerated groan Korra rolled out of bed and peeled off her pajamas.  
“Wonderful! Love you! See you--” Korra had angrily disconnected the call and threw the phone back on the bed. 

_I can't believe I let this kid talk me into going stag to my own prom!_

Thankfully, Pema had taken the kids to the zoo so the house was blissfully quiet. After a quick shower and change she headed to the kitchen. Picking up a box of her favorite sugar cereal, she jammed a fistful in her mouth before grabbing a plastic bowl. She heard her doorbell go off followed by a series of rapid knocks. She shot a glance at the knife block before getting up to answer the door. Before she could get one word out to yell at her best friend a package was shoved in her face. 

“Good you're awake! Busy day! Here's your jewelry, freshly dry cleaned dress from your mom, and shoes! Let's go! Put that murder face away we gotta go!” 

Korra was forcibly kidnapped from her own home.  
________

After being poked, prodded, and pampered, Korra was done. Her hair was done into a traditional water tribe bun with her signature wolf tales framing her face. Her dress, a floor length sky blue sealskin crafted by her loving mother, Senna.  
“You are literally picture perfect,” Bolin sniffed and wiped a tear away. He checked his watched for the fifth time that hour. The southern water tribe native heard her last thread of patience snap.  
“Bolin, I am DONE! When am I actually going to prom?!”

Bolin craned his head down the block and noticed a sleek black car. _She's here!_

“Okay, remember when I asked you who you would take to prom?”

“You mean when you shoved your phone in my face and ‘interviewed’ me?” she deadpanned. “Yes. I do.” 

“Well guess what? She's actually coming!” 

Korra blew air and laughed. “There is no way a movie star is taking me to prom. Good joke, Bolin. Now who's really coming? Is it Mako? Because I'll kill two sparrowkeets with one stone if you two planned this elaborate joke.” 

Bolin was frantically waving down the car and got his camera ready to capture the surprise of his best friend's life. The car pulled up in front of the bewildered teen. The driver stepped out and silently greeted them before moving to open the passenger side door. The tinted windows giving no hint of who that passenger would be.

_______

Asami was checking her make up for any final touches when the car came to a stop. She snapped her compact shut and turned her head to the window. Bolin’s face plastered with a face breaking smile and camera held to Korra’s face.  
em>Here we go! The driver opened the door and she stepped out....

_______

Korra was slack jawed and bug eyed as the **actual** actress Asami Sato stepped out of the car. She was wearing a flowing red dress that clung to her body in all the right places. Her long black hair was pulled into an intricately braided low bun. Trademark red lips drawn in a smile and eyes on Korra. 

“Hi, Korra it's nice to meet you!” Asami held out her hand.

 _....Holy shit she's actually here!_ Korra managed to find her voice and responded much more eloquently.

“Um, hi it's nice to meet you too,” taking the actresses’ hand in hers. 

_Oh spirits, how is this real?! This is a joke it has to be. Bolin probably told her I was dying and it's just a pity date. Or worse a publicity thing. No she wouldn't do that calm down, Avatar!”_ Korra held her anxieties down. 

Bolin, who was still filming chose this moment to speak. “Ladies you both look stunning! It would be my honor to take your picture. Korra dear, please close your mouth.” 

Asami laughed and grabbed Korra’s arm, hooking her own through. She mentally noted how muscular they were and gave a small squeeze. _Wow, she's fit! I could get used to this._ She didn't notice she was making the high schooler hotter than a fire nation sun in summer. 

“Um, Ms Sato?”  
The actress looked up at the blushing teen and smiled. “Please, call me Asami.”

“...Asami. Not that I don't appreciate you doing this but, why are you doing this?” 

“ Well, I found Bolin’s video totally by accident. But when I heard all the nice things you said about me, specifically how I inspired you, I wanted to say thank you. Also, your promposal was really sweet so it would have been rude of me to decline.” 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and look down. “It wasn’t _that_ nice. I basically ripped garbage flowers from the ground...” 

“Korra, look at me,” she raised her head to meet piercing green eyes, “your flowers were not garbage. No one's given me anything half as thoughtful as those flowers in a long time. Thank you.”

Korra gave a small smile before both ladies were interrupted by a loud sniffle. Bolin was gross sobbing and shaking. “My baby's all grown up and going to prom!” 

“ Bolin, I'm older than you! And will you take the stupid picture already before we're late!” 

“ Okay, okay, sorry! Now, say ‘Oggi!'” 

“Oggiiii!” 

After a bit more fussing from Bolin (and maybe a broken finger or two), Korra and Asami were finally on their way to the dance. Korra shuffled a bit nervously in her sit, keeping her eyes on her clasped hands in her lap. 

“Korra, are you nervous?”

“ Yeah, a bit. I honestly never expected you to actually show up and I'm never really good at conversations. I'm afraid I'll say something to offend you.” 

Asami gave a soft laugh. “Don't worry, I don't think you're capable of offending me. Here, I’ll break the ice. Tell me about your peewee leagues. It must be difficult working with so many children at once. Although, from you videos you look like a natural.” 

“Oh, you mean Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan? Their dad is a family friend and I'm staying with them until I graduate. Their older sister, Jinora is a huge bookworm so she chooses to stay out of them. I volunteer at their school every season and...” Korra’s eyes lit up and she spoke about her coaching soccer and basketball. Asami would chimed in with an appropriate question every now and then. They were both so engrossed in the conversation they hadn’t noticed they had arrived at the school. The driver stood outside awaiting Asami's signal to open the door.

“Korra, I just want you to know that I'm not here for anyone else. Even if someone asks me to dance I'll say no. Also, you're probably going to get way more attention because I'm here. Sorry about that.” 

The senior nodded her head and took a deep breathe. Exhaling she put up a fist, “let's do this!” 

“Korra it's not a battle!” Asami laughed and tapped the glass signaling to open the door. She stepped out first leading Korra by the hand. They took the short walk up the stairs to the gym before walking the threshold. The room was a mess of dancing teenagers and a booming bass. Several head turned to the couple and faces lit with recognition.  
“Is that Asami Sato?!”  
“Can’t be! Must be a lookalike..”  
“How did the Avatar meet her?”  
“...Asami Sato...?”

Korra’s was becoming a bit overwhelmed. Even with Asami's warning she wasn’t prepared for the attention. The actress sensed this and grabbed the teen’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Korra looked down at their joined hands and then up to jade green eyes. They both smiled and walked through the crowd. Korra hadn’t realized she was being led to the dance floor until a bubble had formed around them. A pair of hands led her own to Asami’s waist while arms linked around her neck. 

Korra gave Asami a very unsure look and received only a confident smile. She leaned down next Korra’s ear to be heard over the loud music. “I told you, don’t worry about anyone else. It’s only us.” She took the lead and soon Korra found her confidence and began dancing. She soon became lost in the dance focused only on Asami and the music. Her hands gripping the green eyed beauty’s hips and swaying almost indecently to the beat. The song switch to a faster tempo and the two teens danced even closer, bodies pressed together, heads down, breathing heavily but every so often meeting each other's eyes and smiling. 

The music continued for nearly half an hour before the music faded out and DJ Tahno lifted his mic. “Alright, ladies and gentleman, looks like we have a very special guest here tonight! How about we play this leading lady and her date a very special song?” The crowd cheered and Korra was once again embarrassed. It was a slow song, about a beautiful woman in red. The singer was just as lost in the crowd as Korra had been. She’d never seen someone look as beautiful as Asami did that night. The raven haired beauty truly did have eyes for no one else but Korra. Her eyes subconsciously drifted down to those red lips. 

Maybe it was just a trick of the light that made it seem like Asami had lowered her eyes too. Maybe it was the other couple dancing nearby that made them move just a bit closer to avoid bumping them. Maybe...

A hand slowly rose up and cupped Asami's neck. In response, a hand met Korra's shoulder, urging the senior to continue. Lips hovered over one another for a split second, both trying to gather the courage to close the tiny gap. Korra took a sharp breath and turned her chin up to finally meet ruby lips. Warmth flowed through Asami’s body. She’d only had a few relationships in her short life but none held the same passion as this one kiss. Nails dug lightly into Korra’s shoulder causing her lips to part and soft moan to escape. Much to Asami’s delight, this allowed her to deepen the kiss, crashing their lips together a bit more wildly. 

Korra managed to break the kiss first, not wanting to get carried away in a private moment in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Blue eyes slowly opened to meet green. A small smile grew on Asami's face. Korra responded in kind. 

They stayed like that for a couple more songs, slowly swaying, foreheads pressed together.

It was the best night either had in a long time, and they silently promised to repeat the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end! And thanks for all the comments and kudos! If you need a reference for Asami's dress I used  
> http://bit.ly/23vkhv6
> 
> Also, in case it wasn't obvious I used "Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh because it's cliched and it's korrrasmi af


	4. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Asami: actress, heiress, engineer, student...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you guys just are the best! So many of you wanted another chapter and at first I didn't think I could do it but here it is!

**Six months later**

Outside of a café stood a tall beauty checking her watch. A girl with short brown hair came running up the block. She stopped in front of Asami, out of breathe and hands on her knees. The actress waited patiently for the freshman to catch her breathe. 

“Did you run here from campus?”

“Yeah I missed the bus and I didn’t want to be late.”

“You dork, you could have called,” Asami laughed at the teen. Korra straighten up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I didn't even think of that...” Asami gave her a peck on the cheek and hooked her arm through her forgetful girlfriend. They walked into the intimate café and sat by the window. They had spent the summer together before Korra started school. They had worked together in the Earth Kingdom for half the summer and the other half was spent at Asami’s house. The actress showed her all the projects she had worked on before her movie career. Korra was so proud of her girlfriend and encouraging too. She offhandedly expressed to Asami that she should pursue her degree. She took this advice to heart and sent out applications. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend with good news. They ordered a pot of jasmine tea and a couple of sandwiches. 

“How are classes going?”

Korra blew on her cup of tea before answering. "Not so bad. It's a bit of an adjustment from high school.”

Asami hummed in agreement and poured herself a cup. “Have you made any friends?” 

“Yeah, since joining the MMA club I met some pretty cool people.” The conversation continued back and forth, until Korra asked Asami about any new roles. 

“Well, actually, I've been thinking of taking some time off. Opal agrees and since I'm done with my contracts it seems like the perfect time.” 

Korra's brows rose a bit but she still maintained a supportive smile. “ Any idea what you’d like to do with your time?”

“Yes, actually,” Asami took a deep breathe. "I was thinking I could go back to school. Finally get my degree in engineering...” 

There was a slight twitch in Korra’s smile and it became somewhat forced. “That's great! What schools were you looking at?” She tried to keep her voice steady. She suspected Asami would want to go back to school. Hell, she encouraged it! The actress was brilliant and would be accepted into any school in a heart beat. Which was part of Korra's fears. What if she wanted to go to Ba Sing Se? Or the Fire Nation? Would they be okay with the distance? Their relationship was still new but she already had strong feelings for Asami. She was beginning to panic but her girlfriend sensed this and put a reassuring hand over her’s. 

Blue eyes met green and Korra managed a small smile. “Well, I've already been accepted to Ba Sing Se Tech, the Royal Academy of Science in the Fire Nation and...”

“And?” Korra mimicked dreading another farflung school. 

“Republic City University.”

It took Korra three heartbeats to realize that her girlfriend had named her own school. Trying her best to keep her hopes down, she voiced the question she both wanted and didn't want the answer to. 

“And which one were you thinking of going to?” 

Asami laughed, she really would never get tired of that laugh. But maybe she'd have to hear it over a phone for the next year...

"I'll give you one clue: my very adorable, blue eyed, black belt girlfriend goes there." Korra's chest nearly burst from both embarrassment and praise. She reached over the table to plant a congratulatory kiss on Asami's lips. "Any chance we could be roomies?" Korra asked suggestively. 

"Hmm, maybe I could pull some strings..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly doubt this will go anywhere else but maybe possibly a college continuation? Who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first published fanfic in almost a decade! Feedback would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
